Noah Boeken
Noah Boeken ( Amsterdam , January 6 1981 ) is a Dutch professional poker player . He won the DKr 19,300 Main Event - No Limit Hold'em of the EPT Copenhagen 2005 , good for a top prize of $ 191,355, -. Thus he was the first Dutchman to a title on the European Poker Tour wrote (EPT) to his name. Books until January 2012 earned more than $ 1.2 million - in poker tournaments ( cash games not included) [1] . He plays online under the name Exclusive . Books is a protégé of Marcel Luske . He made until early February 2012 a part of a by PokerStars sponsored poker professionals group called "Team PokerStars". [2] Poker Career [ edit ] Book was originally a Magic: The Gathering player. He won the European title in 2000, Magic and befriended the American poker player David Williams . Lüske then took him literally in house intensively to train poker player him. From the Master Classics of Poker in November 2003 Books began to win in professional poker tournaments. prices In the run-up to his EPT victory in 2005, he took in October 2004 a final table at the main event of the EPT event in London. There he finished sixth time (one place higher than Lüske). Books won three months later in Copenhagen by 155 opponents to remain his first EPT title in which he heads up ''Ram Vaswani defeated. [3] He was also a member of the Dutch team in the ''Football & Poker Legends Cup . The World Series of Poker in 2005 were the first books which are played in the prize. He was forty in the $ 1,500 No Limit Hold'em Shootout . A day later finished book for the first time at a WSOP final table when he was ninth in the $ 2,500 Limit Hold'em tournament. His second WSOP final table followed the World Series of Poker in 2011 , the $ 2,500 Mixed Hold'em''tournament. Although he started with the second largest stack of chips on the last day of this, this time he finished seventh. In addition to the EPT title in 2005 Books written several other tournaments to his name. So he won include the ''EEK 1,250 No Limit Hold'em tournament of the World Speed Poker Championships 2004 in Tallinn (good for $ 2202, -), the $ 200 Pot Limit Omaha tournament of the Caribbean Poker Classic 2005 in Saint Kitts ( $ 19,830, -), and the British Poker Open Final 2006 ($ 87 371, -). His last major success was winning the Main Event of the Master Classics of Poker in Amsterdam in 2013 for an amount of € 306,821. Television [ edit ] In the television program Veronica Poker Books taught famous Dutch poker. Along with Lüske he was the subject of a program called Poker Kings NL , aired on the now defunct channelTen . In this they were followed during their occupations as professional poker players. Category:1981 births